thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling
Changelings= Changelings, part of the shapeshifter group, have a horse-like appearance with bug-like body parts. They use their shapeshifting ability to disguise themselves as a loved one, replace that loved one, and feed on the love the other would originally give to the loved one. The Changeling's entire race revolves around one queen. Inspiration: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Note: We know that the Changelings got reformed and aren't evil anymore. But in The Creature Council Chronicles, The Creature Council would not have known this. The Council runs into the Changelings before they were reformed and haven't seen them after the fact. Encyclopedia Entry '''Physical Description' Changelings are very equine in appearance but have many noticeable differences. Instead of brightly colored coats, they have dark greyish blue exoskeletons with a bluish-green stripe around their abdomen. They have bright green elytra and wings on their backs. Their heads possess a mouth full of sharp teeth and two large fangs, shredded ears, and a slightly curved and sharply pointed horn. Their eyes are one large green lense. Their limbs are full of holes and gaps. Culture Changelings work very similarly to insects like bees. They have a hive mind mentality and will always follow their queen. Queen Chrysalis rules over the Changelings and militarises them to attack societies filled with love. Chrysalis cares for the Changelings but any who chooses not to follow her will be verbally and physically abused, drained of love and left for dead. Magical Abilities Changelings are always flying around especially in their hives. At full strength, they can overpower even the strongest Alicorns. Their most notable ability is their power to shapeshift. A Changeling can transform into almost anything, even if it is not living. When they shapeshift they also gain the powers of whatever they turn into. Weaknesses Starvation is the biggest weakness for a Changeling. If starved they become weak and vulnerable, the irony is they are always hungry. Changelings can only turn into things that they have seen before and can only turn into it if that organism or object is still living. Dietary Information Changelings use their shapeshifting ability to replace a victim's loved one and feed off of the love the victim gives off. In doing so their victim becomes weak, frail, and powerless. The person they are mimicking is locked away someplace where the victim cannot find. They are cocooned in a green glowing shell of slime. Once the love has been taken from the victim they too are left in a cocoon for later consumptions. Habitat and Location Changelings live in The Changeling Hive located on the outskirts of Equestria. The Hive has the ability to sope up outside magic making it so that only Changeling magic works in the vicinity. Appearance in the Show The Changeling Changelings will be the main antagonists in this episode. Appearance on the Channel Not including their creature book episode, Changelings have yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. They have a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature. |-|Reformed Changelings= Changelings, part of the shapeshifter group, have a horse-like appearance with bug-like body parts. They have now learned the value of friendship and sharing love instead of taking it. Their lighter colored exoskeletons complement their lighter look on life. Inspiration: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Their exoskeletons are very colorful and are now split into segments. Their elytra are often a different color from their exoskeletons. They now have a tail which resembles an insects wing. Their eyes can be a number of different colors now. They lack their fangs and their bodies and ears are fully intact. Culture The reformed Changelings have overthrown Queen Chrysalis, who refused the change and are now ruled by King Thorax. Magical Abilities They still possess their ability to shapeshift but use it more sparingly. Dietary Information The reformed Changelings have no need to feed anymore. Habitat and Location The Changeling Hive can no longer keep out outside magic. The land around it is now able to house vegetation making it look more inviting. Category:The Creature Book Category:My Little Pony Category:Folklore